


Under a yellow oak

by Tenebrariae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Fantasy, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrariae/pseuds/Tenebrariae
Summary: "There were many things said about the old Phantom Forest,whispers like: « Not one should venture so deep underneath the trees, not even the bravest. »And Eithna was not the bravest, not by a long shot,but she knew well enough how to get out of danger’s way, or so she thought."An LGBT themed poem I wrote for the Lion Pride zine, Volume 1.





	Under a yellow oak

There were many things said about the old Phantom Forest,

whispers like: “Not one should venture so deep underneath the trees, not even the bravest.”

And Eithna was not the bravest, not by a long shot,

but she knew well enough how to get out of danger’s way, or so she thought.

But when danger indeed revealed itself after a little while,

it did through the eyes of a beautifully painted face and a gentle smile.

Oihana was her name and she was an ancient being,

a green spirit that made her feel like her heart was too strongly beating.

Painted woven branches caressed her pale face,

but not only, as they were running through her body as well like Nature’s embrace.

So Eithna began slipping into Forest more often than not,

repudiating everything wise she had been taught. 

“She is the Forest protector-”, an elder at some point said

“-she has no sexual or romantic desires, youngling. Do not be misled.”

Still Eithna was, to be truthful, too stubborn not to go ahead.

Oihana’s presence was music to her skin, 

sensations that set her heart afire from within,

but a part of her knew she was traveling down a very dangerous road, 

for there was a poisonous belief growing inside that made her feel like she was owed. 

Owed of love, owed of affection.

Owed of everything golden she had to give,

though she couldn’t ask herself if she was in the place to receive.

And when the rejection came, because it did, 

Eithna swore and pretended her love was nothing she ever wanted. 

She lied and she cried, 

Oihana’s soft fingers trying to wipe off her hurt pride,

voice low while she spoke: “ _Smehu_ , you don’t have to hide.”

But Eithna couldn’t stand looking her in the eyes,

not when all she had hoped for was gliding down like dead butterflies. 

Thus she turned her back and ran away,

pain and loss making her feel like she had just been betrayed.

Her heart ached, in the only way a heart can suffer,

distorting reality and transmuting her love into a bloodied wolfer.

And it was her fur the thing she was being hunted for,

the sharp pain of the enemy arrow spreading in her body a sick languor.

She cursed Her name and renounced Her spirit,

looking into the cloudy eyes of Love and swearing to herself she would no longer be near it.

But then, just then, her God spoke:

“The pain that got you sick is the pain you now inflict.

You say that you’ve been tricked, but is the situation just as you depict?

Her nature she could not and should not deny,

and it is not something you have to right to vilify.”

And so Eithna strolled back into the Forest,

palms up and gaze clear as she was making her promise.

The birds saw her and the trees heard her,

and though she had no chance to see her love as she spoke,

details of her pained speech swirling into a blur,

Eithna finally felt peace wash over her under that yellow oak.

  


Winter came and winter left,

spring gently tickling Nature awake from its quiet rest.

Everything Eithna knew came back to life and,

as she looked up at the volcano that became her home,

where creatures of all types could freely roam,

she ultimately closed her eyes and smiled, whispering “ -so have I.”

In the end she managed to meet Love once more,

through soft hands and a tender voice,

sweet kisses that made her feel like she had never felt before.

And she indeed returned to the Forest, now and then,

but never stayed too long again.

Oihana lowered herself to pick a dead flower up,

her fingers reaching forward to scratch the ear of an affectionate wolf cub.

She observed the dead petals in the palm of her hand

and for a moment she felt sorry it had to meet such an end,

but she soon raised up her gaze as the sun suddenly tore through the haze.

A wild field of yellow flowers was standing right at her feet,

animals and spirits happily rolling around to bask into the heat.

And as foxes and boars and wolves and stags circled her,

along with wisps and green beings of all kind,

Oihana closed her eyes and quietly smiled.

“Come” she spoke at last, and they all returned to the wild.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Smehu:** “Little one”, to indicate someone that is fairly younger than you.


End file.
